


¡La odio!

by patri6



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, el principe
Genre: Best Friends, El principe - Freeform, Friendship/Love, M/M, laughs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen odia esa serie que llaman "El Principe" ingenuamente cree que a Misha tampoco le gusta...<br/>¿Tendrá razón? ¿Se enganchará él también a Morey y su serie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡La odio!

**Author's Note:**

> Por todas esas horas comentando "El Principe" Jazz, esta va para ti jaja. Los que sepais de qué va la serie, no tiene spoilers.  
> Y no...ya sabemos que nada de esto me pertecene.

Jensen está harto. Muy harto.

"El Principe" todo el mundo habla de esa dichosa serie, en el set todo el mundo ve "El Principe" asi que Jensen Ackles no para de escuchar "El Principe esto" "El Principe lo otro..."

Pero a quien más odiaba era a ese tal Morey

"Pero que bueno está Morey" "¡Que lindos Morey y Fátima!" "Deberían sacar más a Morey sin camiseta"

Y asi todo el día.

Morey arriba...  
Morey abajo  
¿Quién será el malo?

-Tú no lo veras ¿verdad Padalecki?  
-¿Yo?-Jared se rascó la nuca-Bueno...  
-¡No me lo puedo creer!  
-Es entretenido.  
-Anda y vete por ahí a follar con Faruq y dale recuerdos a Gen de mi parte.  
-¿Y tú cómo sabes quién es Faruq?

El pecas no hizo ni caso, la pregunta era ¿Quién no sabía quién era ese tipo? ¡Si esa serie estaba hasta en la sopa?

Se sentó molesto en una esquina, jugueteando con el móvil. Al menos Misha no lo vería. Misha no veía esas cosas...

...¡Y que equivocado estaba!

Aquella noche cuando Misha fue a su apartamento en Vancouver, saciaron su apetito sexual y Ackles cayó dormido el muy traidor se marchó a escóndidas a ver esa maldita serie.

Jensen le pilló antes de que su compañero pudiera cambiar de canal.

-Me aburría-dijo encogiendose de hombros.  
-¿Prefieres a ese tal Morey antes que a mi?  
-Prefiero a Morey y Faruq, sería un trio perfecto-respondió burlón.  
-Eres idiota.  
-¡Ni siquiera nos hacen la competencia!  
-¡Vete a pajearte pensando en tu amado trio!-gritó echando a andar por el pasillo.

Collins le detuvo y sus ojos se encontraron. Azul y verde cara a cara.

-Si la vieras te gustaría.  
-No.  
-Cabezota.  
-¿Es qué tienes miedo de qué piensen qué Alex Gonzalez es más guapo qué tú?  
-¿Ese tal Alex Gonzalez...Morey...más guapo qué yo? ¡A pasear Mishi-fu!

Misha sonrió y se acercó a besar a Jensen, bajando lentamente por su entrepierna que se endureció enseguida.

-Si tu polla queda esta noche satisfecha, ves un capitulo conmigo-No era una pregunta, era un reto.

Y Jensen vio todos los placeres que le podria ofrecer aquello...

-De acuerdo-aceptó.

Una semana más tarde no estaba tan satisfecho, Misha le había convencido ¡y de que manera! y ahora estaba viendo un capítulo de esa serie que él detestaba pero que a todo el mundo le gustaba.

Fue en el último capítulo, cuando aún aparentaba que aquello no le gustaba nada cuando gritó

-¡No puede acabar asi!

Se sintió una fangirl. Y también pudo escuchar las sonoras carcajadas de Misha Collins a su lado.


End file.
